Why did it end like this?
by Itschi
Summary: On October 10th a child is born that will be able to change the future. May it be for good or worse, nobody knows, but it'll effect Konoha to it's very foundations! Dark!Naruto Alive!Kushina


_Summary: On October 10th a child is born that will be able to change the future. May it be for good or worse, nobody knows._

 _Warning: It will get darker in the next chapters, please be patient if you are like me and it's your favourite sub-genre. For everyone else, I'll post a warning again when it starts._

* * *

 _Chapter one_

 _Why did it end like this?_

Only because nobody expects them, it doesn't mean they can't happen. May it be an event or a day.

The following is the latter, October 10th.

October 10th is in the village hidden in the leafs, Konohagakure no Sato, a reminder.

A reminder that you can lose everything in a single moment.

A reminder that no matter how peacful it is or may be, danger is only waiting ahead.

On October 10th, the Kyuubi attacked and devasted nearly everything the village was known for.

More than 85% of the village was ground-leveled, houses and nature destroyed under the paw of the almighty beast.

It only ended, because one man made a huge sacrifice, he was the protector of the village and wanted that the "will of fire" was carried on.

He sacrificed everything, his own life, the love of his wife and his newborn son, just so the village would see another day.

This man was known as the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Hailed as the savior of Konoha and it's greatest protector, after defeating the whole army of the village hidden in the rocks, Iwagakure, and the kyuubi.

His name will never disappear in history.

But that doesn't include his legacy, a little boy born on October 10th, sacrificed by his father to imprison the nine-tails.

The rebuild of the village started and was on good ways, but there was a problem.

Nearly everyone lost someoe to the kyuubi and the rage could be seen on their faces.

They wanted payback and somehow they would get it.

Meanwhile a little boy was breast-fed by his mother who was beyond beautiful with long red hair.

His mother Kushina Uzumaki, or better Namikaze-Uzumaki, loved him from the moment she felt him in her belly and still does, even though he's a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice.

They were alone in the mansion she used to share with her husband Minato, currently in the master's bedroom.

His crib beside the bed in a lovely red, the colour of their hair.

"Shhh my baby, you don't have to worry about anything, I'll always be there for you" she said.

He stopped a second and smiled at her, as if he new what she said.

In another building that wasn't destroyed, the council of the village had a meeting and was currently discussing what to do with the boy.

"I say we burn it for what it did to us! There is no way it should live a second longer" said one fat man from the civilian side.

"Why do we even discuss this matter? The answer is obvious" added another one.

"KILL HIM" yelled a women with pink hair.

"SILENCE" thundered the voice of the man known as the God of Shnobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"We can't just kill the heir of the Namikaze clan, one day he will sit next you and we should appreciate the fourth's death wish, that his son is seen as a hero who protects this village."

"If it wants to protect us, then Kushina should kill it so it can never attack this village again." said clan head Tsume Inuzuka, who lost her husband to the beast.

"Tsume-san isn't Kushina-san one of your best friends? How can you suggests that she kills her own baby?" asked the Hyuuga clan-head Hiashi Hyuuga.

"She is and I want to protect her."

"Enough of this, we won't kill a innocent child whose father we owe all our lifes too. No one is allowed to move against the child and speaking to the younger generation about his status as a jinchuriki is forbidden so he can have a normal childhood. To reveal it is treason and will be punished with death. Am I clear?" the third said, but not everyone nodded.

"Good, this meeting is over" he declared.

"I can't believe we don't kill him. Now is our chance, it will never get weaker." said a fumming Tsume to lazy looking Shikaku Nara, the current Nara clan head.

"Maybe you should first grief over your husband and then think about this topic again. The boy has nothing done wrong and he could be very strong in the future. A powerful asset for the village" he replied.

"Maybe, but maybe it'll devour us all."

The following days weren't very happy ones for Kushina, more and more people dared to throw spears in her garden, at the end of each were flags with a call to kill her son.

As it has become each day worse she surrounded the whole mansion with a seal, that wouldn't allow anything or anyone in without her permisson. The spears bounced off it.

Her whole time she spent with her baby, in bed, on the couch or in the bathtube. Turns out he was a very energetic kid and had lots of energy so she always had something to do.

He was everything she had and she would be damned to not care for him. If she also lose him, she wouldn't know what to do.

First her whole family died in Uzu no Kuni, the Land of Whirlpools, and then she gets betrayed by the only man she ever loved.

But now she had an opportunity, with her guidance her child could become a fine man and rebuild her or better their clan, maybe even Uzu.

She wouldn't let the villagers near him so he could grow up without their hate. To enlist him in the academy doesn't sound good either so she'll probably teach him herself in the art of the shinobi.

While she thought about her sons future he slept in her arms, peaceful, not thinking about his future.

A future that can go two ways.

One will lead to an even more prosperous Konoha … and the other one to it's downfall.

But the choice will be in his hands, hands that will grow with time and experience different things and feelings.

His birth will be remembered either way, October 10th was the birth of Naruto Uzumaki.

 _End of Chapter 1_

 _This is my first fic, chapter, so i appreciate every thoughts and I hope I will be able to read some in the form of reviews._

 _Also if u like the start please follow this story so i can see it and you will know it first when I drop the next chapter._

 _Thanks for your support and see you soon!_

 _PS: pm me if you find any mistakes! Ty =)_


End file.
